


pagi

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC parah, bahasa nyampur aduk, bangun pagi sehat sekali~, curhatan terselubung, deadline tugas huehue, hati-hati lantai basah(?), humor ancur(?), nyerempet BANGET
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Hatano mencoba untuk meronta tapi usahanya sia-sia. Rengkuhan Jitsui terlalu kuat mirip lilitan anaconda.





	pagi

**Author's Note:**

> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **pagi © Alice Klein**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

Pagi adalah waktu di mana seluruh aspek semesta bangun. Dimulai dari surya yang menampakan diri perlahan di ufuk timur, disusul nyanyian merdu burung-burung kecil (terkadang ada suara kokok ayam juga, mengingat tetangga sebelah, Tuan Sakuma, gemar memelihara unggas tersebut). Semuanya mengikuti ritme masing-masing tak terkecuali seorang Hatano yang _notabene_ sangat sulit memulai hari.

Kelereng madunya bergulir malas, penunjuk waktu di atas nakas mengatakan kalau ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, tanda ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Tapi saat kepalanya baru menyembul sedikit dari kasur, udara dingin menerpanya. Sialan. Jadi makin malas _ngapa-ngapain_.

Lalu ada notifikasi pesan masuk dari Kaminaga. Hatano mengambil telepon genggamnya yang juga ada di atas nakas, dengan cepat. Ia tak mau kulitnya berkontak dengan udara dingin lama-lama.

Pesannya berbunyi: _Woooi!!! Lu di mana?!!! Gue udah di perpus, nih!_

Ajaibnya, hanya dari rentetan kata itu, Hatano bisa membayangkan Kaminaga berteriak semangat (setengah mencaci) padanya. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan pagi ini yang beku setengah mati.

Ia dan Kaminaga berniat menyelesaikan tugas pengantar material di perpustakaan hari ini, jam sepuluh lebih tepatnya. Tugasnya yaitu mencari kemungkinan material lain yang dapat menggantikan plastik pembungkus makanan di masa mendatang. Terdengar sepele, memang. Tapi kemungkinan seperti menggantinya dengan serat rumput laut dan gluten sudah terpikirkan oleh mahasiswa lain. Hatano dan Kaminaga yang kebetulan berada dalam satu kelompok pun, diharuskan mencari kemungkinan lain disertai alasan kuat penggunaan bahan baku tersebut.

Merepotkan. Tapi menolak titah dosen sama saja seperti mengorbankan diri ke neraka jahanam dan Hatano belum mau mengakhiri hidup karena itu cara paling tidak keren yang pernah ia dengar.

Didorong keinginan meraih gelar sarjana dengan mulus dan tanpa hambatan, Hatano memutuskan untuk bangkit. _Cuma dingin segini doang, masa kalah?_

Sewaktu ia hampir menyibak selimut, dua tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

Nyaris saja Hatano terkena serangan jantung jika tak ingat kalau Jitsui juga tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Kalimat protes sudah di ujung lidah, namun Jitsui menyela lebih dulu. Manik jelaganya terlihat masih terkatup rapat, sepertinya ia juga masih enggan mengawali hari, “Jangan buka selimutnya, Hatano-saaan! Dingin!” Rajuk Jitsui.

Alis Hatano bertautan saat mendengar pinta Jitsui, “Hei, hei! Kalau tidak dibuka, aku tak bisa bersiap-siap, Jitsui.”

“Kalau begitu tak usah bersiap-siap,” Sekarang Hatano dapat menangkap netra jernih Jitsui telah terbuka dan menatapnya tegas, “Hatano-san tetap di sini saja. Supaya udara dinginnya tak bisa masuk.”

“Omong kosong. Aku ada janji ke perpustakaan hari ini,” Hatano berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi rengkuhan Jitsui malah semakin erat. Membuat jarak keduanya terminimalisir sedikit demi sedikit, “Oi! Oi! Jitsui lepas!”

“Tidak mauuu!”

Hatano mencoba untuk meronta tapi usahanya sia-sia. Rengkuhan Jitsui terlalu kuat mirip lilitan _anaconda_.

“Jitsui lepaskan aku!!!”

“Tidak akaaan!”

“Sesak, heh!”

“Hmph!”

“Aku harus pergi ke perpustakan!”

“Apa peduliku?”

“Hei! Jangan keras kepalaaa!” Tubuh Jitsui terus didorong agar menjauh.

Kedua pipi Jitsui dikembungkan, “Semua orang punya kepala yang keras, Hatano-san!”

“B-bukan begitu maksudkuuu!!! Argh, astagaaa!” Hatano jengkel sendiri. Capek hati dan akhirnya berhenti. Tenaganya terbuang percuma gara-gara ini, “ _Fine_ , aku tak akan membuka selimutnya dan tetap di sini.”

Senyum kemenangan, Jitsui ulas.

“Tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat,” Lanjut Hatano, “Janjinya jam sepuluh. Aku akan meminta kelonggaran waktu pada Kaminaga agar bisa datang terlambat.”

Jitsui kembali mengembungkan pipinya, “Kenapa tidak seharian saja Hatano-san di sini? Aku yakin cuaca tak akan menghangat sampai esok atau mungkin lusa.”

“Mana mungkin kita melakukan itu kan?” Hatano menanggapi, “Kita tetap harus ke kamar mandi, makan, dan melakukan aktivitas lain. Tidak mungkin tiduran di kasur terus.”

“Hm, benar.” Jitsui jeda sejenak, berpikir, “Tapi setidaknya untuk hari yang super duper dingin ini, Hatano-san tidak usah keluar seharian supaya aku tidak membeku.”

Mata Hatano berotasi, “Kau tak mungkin membeku, Jitsui. Semua orang tahu itu.”

“Oh, iya? Orang-orang terdengar sok tahu sekali.”

Hatano membuang napas kasar, “Apapun alasanmu, aku tetap akan pergi, Jitsui.”

“ _Mou_ , Hatano-san—“

Kalimat Jitsui dipotong oleh bunyi dering telepon genggam Hatano. Nama Kaminaga terpampang jelas, kebetulan sekali.

Hatano lantas mengangkat panggilan tersebut, “Oi, Kaminaga. Gue baru aja mau ngehubungin lu.”

_“LU LAMA BEUD DAH! BURUAN KE SINI!”_

Jitsui yakin Hatano tidak sedang menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_ tapi meski begitu, ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar pemuda di seberang sana.

“Berisik, oi! Gue izin dateng telat, ya.”

Kaminaga mengerang, _“Tega lu! Terus gue ditinggal sendirian di sini gitu?!”_

“Lebay amat. Telat dikit doang, elah.”

Jitsui berusaha memutar otak. Ia harus menemukan cara agar Hatano tak pergi dan membuka selimutnya. Tapi bagaimana?

_“Lu ngapain, sih, pake acara telat segala?”_

Bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana—

“Gue ada urusan bentar.”

_“Halah, sok sibuk lu! Urusan apa, sih? Sampe gue ditelantarin.”_

—oh! Jitsui tahu, ia harus apa!

“Jijik. Yang jelas bukan urusan—“

“Aaahn~ Hatano-san~ pelan-pelan, aaah~”

Hatano membatu. Di seberang sana, Kaminaga ikut membatu.

Hening lama.

_Jitsui kampret._

_“I-itu suara Jitsui kan? YANG NGEDESAH TADI ITU JITSUI KAAAN?!”_ Kaminaga bertanya heboh. Dunianya gonjang-ganjing. Pagi-pagi sudah mendengar desah itu termasuk anugerah, tapi kalau waktunya di saat-saat seperti ini ... rasanya malah _bikin_ resah-resah gelisah.

Hatano mulai keringat dingin. Tapi belum sempat Hatano membalas, Jitsui kembali melancarkan muslihatnya, “Nggh~ aahh~ aahn—“

Jeda panjang.

_“... Hatano, gue gak nyangka ternyata urusan lu kayak gini ...”_

“OI! LU SALAH PAHAM! GUE GAK APA-APAIN JITSU—”

“Ngghh—aah~ di sana—ah! Hatano-san~”

_Si anjir suaranya malah tambah seksi._

Hatano langsung mendelik tajam pada Jitsui, memintanya untuk berhenti. Sedangkan Jitsui pura-pura tak paham maksud tatapan Hatano dan hanya memasang tampang usil (yang entah kenapa, amat sangat cocok dijadikan samsak tinju dadakan).

“Ahh~ Hatano-san—nggh~ aku mau—“

 _“... l-lu mending lanjutin dulu deh. Puas-puasin! Gue denger_ morning sex _emang sehat. Gak usah ke sini juga gapapa, gue ikhlas sehidup semati! Yaudah, ya,_ BYE _!!!”_

“TUNGGU, WOI! DENGERIN GUE DUL—“

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Bahkan Hatano tak diizinkan untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya.

Di sampingnya, Jitsui terkekeh. Kemenangan kembali ia raih. Benar-benar hari yang indah.

“Reaksi Kaminaga-san tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan,” Ucapnya disela-sela tawa, “Kalau begini Hatano-san akan terus di sini dan selimutnya tak perlu dibuka.”

Tuturan Jitsui tak menuai respons dari lawan bicaranya.

Jitsui curiga.

“Hatano-san? Hatano-san tidak apa-ap—“

Yang tidak Jitsui prediksi adalah tubuh Hatano bangun dan kini mengukung tubuhnya.

“E-eh, Hatano-san—“

Tangan Hatano bergerak mengelus pipi Jitsui, keping _hazel_ itu bahkan menatap langsung pemuda di bawahnya dengan sorot mata yang tak mampu Jitsui definisikan, “Kau masih kedinginan, hm? Ingin kuhangatkan?”

Jitsui menelan ludah, “Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, Hatano-san.” Jitsui masih berusaha terlihat tegas.

“Oh, tidak mengerti? Biar kujelaskan.” Kepala Hatano merendah lalu berbisik, napasnya menggelitik epidermis Jitsui, “Aku ingin menghangatkanmu, membuatmu mendesah liar seperti tadi, Jitsui.”

_... astaga, salah pasang jebakan._

“Hatano-san—“

“Sshh, nikmati saja, Jitsui. Kau dengar sendiri dari Kaminaga kan? Kalau _morning sex_ itu bagus untuk kesehatan.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ ??? ]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: tugas makalah belom.... tugas material belum... uas gimana belum belajar aaaaaaa /LIS/


End file.
